


No Amortentia Needed

by Vivianne24601



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Amortentia, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Kissing, M/M, Potions, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivianne24601/pseuds/Vivianne24601
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will needs to finish his potions exam, but someone comes in and distracts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Amortentia Needed

**Author's Note:**

> At first I wanted it to just be fluff, but clearly that didn't happen. idk this kinda just happened....

Will was in a potions classroom, quietly brewing a potion for his exam. He hadn’t been to class earlier that day because he was helping in the hospital wing after a particularly nasty game of quidditch. Will was a natural healer, after all.  That’s how he found himself in the dungeons at 3 am, just wanting to finish this step. He had almost poured in his coffee twice thinking it was an ingredient. He heard someone enter and quietly shut the door. “Hey there Will,” Nico said, “Whatcha doing?” Will kept his back to the Slytherin behind him, knowing his face would redden the second he locked eyes with him. “Making something. Guess what it is.” Will said, feeling his face flush.

Nico walked further into the room, now only a few paced behind the furiously blushing Hufflepuff. “Okay, whatever you say, Sunshine.” Nico looked at the back of Will’s blonde head and his bronze neck. He wished he would turn around so he could see those gorgeous blue eyes. Nico was now directly behind Will. Will stiffened at the proximity of Nico, and heard him inhale. “Well you must be doing something wrong.” Nico said with a laugh. Will started worrying now.

“What do you mean?” Will asked as he turned around to face Nico, still sitting down. He looked up into Nico’s deep brown eyes, his own blue eyes full of worry. Nico laughed again. Will liked it when Nico laughed. He was normally so serious; it was nice to see him look happy. “What I mean is that I don’t smell anything!” Will raised an eyebrow. “Not one thing?” Nico sighed as he bent over the cauldron and took another deep breath. “Okay, well I smell something really clean, like soap, uuuh, something warm, like coffee, annnndd something kinda cologney I know that I know.” Will reddened.

He had been in the hospital all morning, and was drinking coffee some house elf, Dobby? was that his name?, had brought him. He looked at Nico, still bent over his cauldron, his green and silver tie hanging loosely. Will gathered his  nerves, and gently grabbed the tie, and pulled Nico toward him. Nico shyly bit his lip and straddled Will’s lap. Nico put his hand on the back of Will’s neck, and pulled him forward.

When their lips met, Will sighed and hoped nobody would walk into the desolate potions room. Will, still holding onto Nico’s tie, pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. Will made a sound in the back of his throat as Nico gently bit his lower lip. Will parted his lips and Nico slid his tongue into Will’s mouth. Will ran his fingers through Nico’s dark thick hair, wishing he had done this much sooner. Nico smiled against Will’s lips, running his hands over the hufflepuff’s hair, shoulders, torso, and legs.

Eventually, Nico pulled away, hair slightly ruffled. He looked at Will, blode hair disheveled and loosened the tie around his neck. He trailed kisses starting at Will’s collar bone and worked his way up to his ear, leaving goosebumps wherever his lips touched. “I’ve been wanting to do this for a while.” Nico whispered into Will’s ear. Will kissed Nico and said “mmhmm” through the kiss in agreement. Nico pulled away and stood up, getting off of Will’s lap. “Let’s do this again sometime.” Nico said with a half smile, and left the chamber. At least now Will knew he didn’t need to use his amortentia.

 


End file.
